Telle est ma vision
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Nathaniel n'est pas un ange très connu, mais il ressent autant les choses que Castiel, car il se pose des questions sur son protégé. Sam a une bonne étoile qui veille sur lui. Une étoile qui viendra peut-être s'éteindre quand les anges chuteront. Mais en attendant, quelqu'un veille sur lui. (Nathaniel/Sam durant le season finale de la saison 8)


**Bonsoir tout le monde! Ce soir, je vous présente un petit OS sur un ange en particulier. Il se nomme Nathaniel, c'est celui que l'on voit avertir Naomi que Metatron est avec Castiel dans le season finale de cette année. Cadeau spécialement dédié à RikaGrey qui aime beaucoup ce personnage là d'après ce que j'ai pu voir :p**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! La fic est du point de vue de ce cher Nathaniel.**

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

Je quittai le bureau de Naomi avec précipitation après lui avoir fait mon rapport. Elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire désormais, comme retrouver le Scribe et Castiel. Metatron a bien du culot de revenir nous hanter après sa trahison. J'espère sincèrement que ma supérieure va arranger les choses, mais en attendant, je dois retourner à mon autre mission. Surveiller les avancements des recherches sur les tablettes. Je dois garder une aile très serrée sur ce petit humain. C'est un Winchester. Samuel, il me semble. Le plus jeune, bien sûr, car son grand père est mort à la désolation de sa famille.

Je me penche par-dessus un des grands balcons, j'aime particulièrement cet endroit. De là, les anges gardiens peuvent observer leurs protégés et les regarder évoluer. On m'a prévenu de faire attention, de ne pas trop me pencher sur les humains au risque d'être corrompu. Au fond, je crois qu'une part de moi l'est déjà. Depuis quand, oh...je dirais depuis que Naomi m'a confié la mission de veiller sur Samuel. Elle a confiance en moi, je le sais et j'ai peur de la décevoir depuis que je me pose des questions sur l'humanité.

Plus le temps passe et plus je regarde mon protégé avec curiosité. L'autre jour, je me suis demandé comment il pouvait manger du poisson. Un poisson, c'est un être vivant. Je trouve ça vraiment cruel de tuer un être pour le manger, surtout lorsqu'il est plus petit, mais à mon avis, les humains ont besoin de manger leurs confrères pour survivre. Je me souviens avoir parlé de quelque chose avec Castiel, une fois. Il n'y a pas si longtemps en fait. Disons une cinquantaine d'années. Tous les deux, nous parlions de ce que l'humanité appelle grossièrement le cannibalisme. C'est vraiment cruel de leur part de se manger entre eux, ni moi ni Castiel n'avons réussi à comprendre leur but.

Mais revenons-en à mon problème. Naomi ne m'autoriserait sûrement pas à penser à Castiel pendant que je travaille, même si elle est moins sévère que...brrr...les autres patrons. C'est une bureaucrate, une politicienne. Elle sait ce qu'il faut faire, mais je doute pour Zachariah par exemple. Vous vous imaginez, vous, vous retrouver face à lui ? Je peux vous assurer que rien que sa Grâce fait suinter les plus jeunes. C'est qu'il avait la capacité de nous faire éprouver la crainte. Certains sont plus méthodiques, cela dit. Heureusement que les tyrans sont tous partis. Oui, j'ai souhaité la mort de plusieurs de mes frères. Il n'y a pas très longtemps, je souhaitais encore celle de Castiel, que je connais pourtant très bien. Mais le Pardon est un des principes de notre doux havre de paix.

Oh, mais que fait Samuel ? J'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas très bien. Il est avec un démon ! Et avec son grand frère, Dean je crois. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver quelque chose à l'égard de ce petit humain aux cheveux étrangement coiffés. Je ne sais pas, ses cheveux sont assez longs, châtains et sans doute soyeux. Je ne veux pas me pencher plus pour l'admirer, ça ne serait pas digne d'un ange après tout. Mais je l'observe encore et encore, je me demande quel plan il mijote, car c'est évident qu'il en mijote un avec son frère. Crowley, c'est ça ? Oui, Crowley est menotté maintenant, ah bien joué les garçons ! Je doute que Naomi appréciera de savoir que son protégé est prisonnier des humains, mais il l'a bien cherché ! Dois-je vous rappeler les souffrances qu'il a infligées à notre petit Samandriel ? Il l'a torturé, forcé à révéler un secret si bien caché. Je ne parle pas du prophète non plus. Mr Tran devrait bientôt en avoir fini avec toutes ces histoires, je l'espère pour lui. Il aura sa place au Paradis dans tous les cas.

Oh Samuel, je sens que vous vous portez mal. J'ai cette étrange sensation d'être lié à vous, c'est sans doute cela que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est attaché à notre protégé. Je n'en sais pas plus, ce n'est que la première fois qu'on me confie un protégé. Castiel m'a dit qu'il aimait protéger les humains, Balthazar a une fois répliqué que ça pouvait être marrant. Par contre, Uriel n'a pas aimé du tout. Il trouvait que son protégé courait trop, ça s'est passé...je dirais une centaine d'années depuis maintenant. Et Naomi n'a rien dit là-dessus, je crois que c'est à cause de son histoire avec Crowley.

J'ai grand hâte de voir mon protégé finir les épreuves, j'ai mal de le voir souffrir. Il endure cela depuis presque un an, je ne saurais imaginer la douleur qu'il a dû supporter durant tout ce temps. La douleur chez nous n'est pas la même que sur les humains d'après ce que j'ai appris. Nous faire trancher la gorge, c'est plus une chatouille qu'autre chose. Nous faire tirer une balle dans le cœur, ce n'est rien du tout. Même recevoir un astéroïde en pleine face n'est pas dramatique pour nous. Ne vous moquez pas, mais c'est déjà arrivé à quelques uns d'entre nous. Non, je ne dirais jamais leurs noms. Certains s'en souviennent encore, ils ont failli avoir les ailes brisées !

Oui, j'en reviens à Samuel. Cet humain m'intrigue de plus en plus. Je ne sais pas décoder les sentiments qu'éprouvent mon véhicule, quoique je pense avoir aussi des sentiments, mais je sais en revanche que je protégerais continuellement Samuel. Il ne mérite même pas d'aller en Enfer malgré ses erreurs ! Nous aussi nous faisons des erreurs, et nous restons quand même au Paradis. Ca serait injuste pour lui qu'il soit condamné à rester dans la fosse. Je me penche un peu, j'aimerais admirer son visage, l'observer de plus près. Il est torturé, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider, mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Le problème quand on est un agent de l'Intelligence, c'est qu'on ne peut pas souvent aller sur Terre, nous devons veiller à la sécurité du Paradis. Notre emploi du temps est horriblement chargé. Le mien l'est en tout cas, alors je n'ai pas le temps de marcher sur Terre pour essayer d'aller réconforter celui qui est lié à moi. L'envie me prend souvent de venir le voir les soirs, de le contempler sommeiller. Il ne me verrait pas, je me rendrais invisible à ses yeux verts. Je pourrais l'observer à ma guise et me demander quel goût avaient ses lèvres. Ici, c'est un sujet que beaucoup se demandent depuis qu'ils ont vu deux Cupidons s'embrasser. Et aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de me demander ce que cela fait.

Les ennuis arrivent finalement. Samuel, Abbadon...la vie de mon protégé est en danger ! Tant pis pour la prochaine réunion avec Haël, je dois aller le se...aie, mes ailes ! Mais...le ciel ? Pourquoi je tombe du ciel ?! Pourquoi ais-je l'impression qu'on me déchire les ailes ? Samuel, aide-moi !

* * *

**Ahem...est-ce que je m'en sors...convenablement?**

**Bisous à tous!**


End file.
